


Uncle Moe

by misslenabrooke



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: also lenny and carl are there for like a second, maggie's autistic and selectively mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Maggie doesn't talk around people she's not completely comfortable with. Moe realizes the honor of hearing her voice.
Relationships: Maggie Simpson & Moe Szyslak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie mostly communicates in ASL, and everything she signs is represented in italics.

Most eight year olds didn't have a daily routine which involved going to a bar after school, but Maggie Simpson wasn't most eight year olds. Obviously she never drank anything, she just loved seeing her favorite bartender slash honorary uncle Moe. And he loved seeing her!

With her dad in tow like usual, Maggie walked into Moe's Tavern. Only today, there was something quite  _ un _ usual about it.

She was crying.

As she and Homer sat at their usual spots, the latter sighed deeply. "I don't know what's going on, she's been like this the whole way here. I think she needs her Uncle Moe."

Moe lifted Maggie up, sitting her on the counter. "This old man can't see you like this without crying too, Mags. Did something happen at school? Any teachers I gotta tell off?"

"I _ t's not that. But I didn't want to tell Dad cause I know he'd go crazy." _ Maggie signed before sobbing into Moe's shoulder.

"You want to talk in private? Make Homer leave for a bit?" Moe asked.

She nodded.  _ "Please." _

"Where else am I supposed to go?" Homer whined. "Back to the lousy old house?"

Moe rolled his eyes. "Just go to the bathroom for a bit. It won't kill ya. It should be only a few minutes."

The man pouted, but obliged, taking his beer glass with him.

_ "Some kids at school are mean to me,"  _ Maggie explained as soon as Homer was out of sight.  _ "They treat me like I'm an idiot." _

Moe couldn't possibly imagine anyone being mean to sweet little Maggie, but kids will be kids. Mean little bastards. "I- how in the world- Mags! What the hell is wrong with those kids? How could they do that?"

_ "I guess they're too stupid to bother understanding ASL, because I've explained a million times I'm not deaf, just autistic. They scream every time they talk to me and tell me to just speak already cause it's not that hard. Even if I was deaf, I wouldn't be an idiot! This one boy was explaining the school bell to me for five minutes!" _

Moe sighed. "Children can be some of the meanest people, Mags. They don't really understand how the world works and that not everyone is just like them. They take their own fears and confusion and turn it into self defense. Their judgement's clouded due to being young and naive, so they don't know that. They just think it's what they're supposed to do."

_ "You're really wise, Uncle Moe. Guess it's because you're old!"  _ She joked, wiping at her eyes.

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Maybe it is. But really, I think those kids are scared and jealous. You know why? They see the smartest gal they've ever met who just happens to be different. They want to be as clever and precious as you. They think if they make you feel bad, somehow it'll make them better than you. But they're not and it won't, Magpie."

_ "You think so?" _

Moe nodded. "I know so, kiddo. Do you have any idea just how much your family loves you? Every time I see your mother, she's updating me on the amazing things you've been doing. She says  _ everyone's  _ proud of you, and I am too."

She smiled.  _ "That's my mom for you. When Lisa got that full-ride scholarship, she told everyone that would listen for an entire week. Even the cashier at the grocery store." _

"You know why she's like that?" He ruffled the girl's hair, getting a giggle out of her. "She knows she has some amazing kids. I mean, we all knew you'd be one smart cookie since you shot ol' Burnsie."

_ "I may not remember that, but it was not an accident. Hate that old bastard." _ Maggie wasn't joking, and Moe knew it.

His eyes widened. "Margaret Evelyn, keep words like that out of your hands! That's what Burns is, but still."

She shook her head, smirking.  _ "You still love me and you know it." _

"We all do, Mags," Moe ruffled her hair again. "So why bother worrying about a bunch of little rascals who are afraid of someone being as amazing as you?"

_ "I love you,"  _ Maggie's tears were finally going away. "Can I have a glass of milk, Uncle Moe? Please?"

Moe smiled, not instantly processing that he just heard Maggie's voice for the first time. "Of course, sweetie-"

Now it hit him. Moe just had something in his eyes, that's all!

"A-Anything you want, Mags!" He looked around for a mini fridge he bought recently, which contained milk just for his favorite Simpson (sorry, Homer).

Maggie laughed as Moe poured the milk, pretending not to know why a tear was rolling down his face. "What is it, Uncle Moe?"

"You really do like me, don't ya kiddo?" He had never felt so loved in… his entire life, really.

She was now in a giggling fit. "You're alright, I guess." Maggie reached her arms out for a hug, which Moe happily reciprocated.

With impeccable timing as always, Homer walked back in. "Moe, I accidentally dropped my glass into the toilet and flushed it!" He then noticed the happy scene before him. "Uncle Moe saves the day again, huh?"

Maggie was still giggling. "Mhm!"

"She spoke to me, Homer! Sounds so much like her sister."

Homer scoffed. "Tell me about it. It still catches me off guard sometimes."

Maggie booped her dad's nose. "It's because you're old. Your memory's not as good as it used to be!"

"Yep, that's what happens when you're an old man like me!" Homer joked as he picked up Maggie. "We gotta get you back home though, kiddo. You need to do your homework, and your mother won't be happy if I let you procrastinate again."

The girl crossed her arms. "But Daaaad! My backpack's in the car. Can't I just bring it in here and do my homework?"

Homer smiled softly. He really could not resist that sweet little girl of his. "Sounds like a plan, sweetie. We'll show your mother the proof when we get home."

Maggie walked out to get her things from the car. As soon as she temporarily exited the building, Lenny & Carl walked in.  _ "Hey guys!" _

"Don't you dare distract Mags from her homework." Was how Moe greeted the two regulars.

Lenny & Carl exchanged looks, knowing exactly what to expect from Moe.

Maggie skipped back inside, holding something that was not a backpack. It was a folded piece of paper.

"That's your homework?" Moe asked with a raised eyebrow.

As she handed him the paper, Maggie shook her head.  _ "I do all my week's homework on Mondays. I wanted to give you this! _ "

A tear was trying its hardest to escape Moe's eye. "For me?"

Maggie nodded.  _ "Open it." _

He unfolded the paper to see a picture Maggie drew in crayon of the two holding hands. They were inside a big red heart and below she wrote 'I love my uncle Moe'.

That little girl had his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

This fic came to be because I was talking about the basic idea on Discord, and my friend (@lizard_hats on Twitter) drew this amazing comic! It makes the fic feel so complete to me.


End file.
